Paladin tactics
Paladin Strengths * Ability to heal, even when being attacked. * Ability to be a front line fighter (i.e. 'tank') * Ability to buff themselves and others in a variety of ways. Paladin Weaknesses * No universaly useful base skill ranged attack. At all. Ever. Okay. : There are ways around this, however. Trinkets such as Linken's Boomerang, a reward for quest series in Un'Goro, the engineering profession, for grenades and other ranged trinkets, by getting EZ-Thro Dynamite from an engineer or items such as Magic Candles. Also The Talent Holy Shock is a 20 yard ranged ability. Holy Shock is on a 30 second timer, and has a lowered mana cost as of 1.9. Holy Shock may be a better pull than dynamite because usually dynamite has a an area of effect while Holy Shock targets a single mob. Exorcism and Holy wrath can also be used as a ranged/pulling attack, although only against undead and deamon targets. This spell is the best source of damage that a paladin has, so use it when you get the chance. It is more useful in areas such as Duskwood and Desolace, for the high number of undead and deamons, respectivly. However, for PvPers, remember that Horde "undead" are Forsaken, not really undead, so this doesn't actually work on them. : Hammer of wrath sort of counts, too. Though it is only useable when your opponent is at 20% or so health. You can learn the first rank of this spell at level 44. * A paladins ability to stay alive is directly based on your mana... so cherish it, love it, keep it comming, and be thankful that paladins have great tools for gaining mana: Blessing of wisdom, seal of wisdom, and judgement of wisdom. Not to mention the standard mana potions. * Certain abilities have long cooldown, which means they can only be used once in a combat instance or longer, and must be used very strategically, lest they be wasted. Of these are: Divine Protection(5 minutes), Divine Shield(5 minutes), Divine Favor(3 minutes), Blessing of Protectio(5 minutes, 3 with talents), Lay on Hands(1 hour, 40 minutes with talents), and Repentance(30 seconds). * The paladin is very susceptible to anything that counters spells and being killed as a result of a Holy Light cast being interrupted is common. Getting below 30% health as a pally is a quick way to die. Keep your health up and outlast, that's the pally way. Basic Solo Strategies Always make sure you activate an aura appropriate to your situation. Change as the situation calls for it because it's an insta-cast and free. Make sure you always have a blessing active. The 5 minute timer is easy to overlook and forget to recast. But remember that it is an instant cast, so even if you're in combat, you can use go ahead and bless yourself. It costs very little mana, too, so don't be afraid to change blessings if the situation warrents it. Since 1.9, it is better to settle in with one judgement, unless the situation warrents a switch. Generaly it does'nt, though, I find. And since seals can be changed easily, and have to be recast every 30 seconds anyways, it is ofton better to just switch your seal. Some good judgement/seal combinations: ; Crusader/Righteousness or Command: : Judgement of the Crusader, which increases Holy damage taken, : then seal of righteousness or command, which deal holy damage. Note that seal of command does not deal holy damage every strike. ; Light/Crusader: : Judgement of Light, which gives a chance to heal the attacker and : Seal of the Crusader, which increases strike rate, decreases per-strike damage, and provides a buff to attack power. : For long solo battles use this combination with a fast one-hand weapon and shield. This will heal for small amounts with almost each strike for the 30 seconds that the judgement lasts. This works very well against mobs who are even 3 levels above you. The faster the weapon the better and remember to keep Seal of Light judged and Seal of the Crusader on. Usually it will take more than a minute to bring down a mob this way but you will walk away with full health and most mana. Also note that seal of the crusader does raise your DPS overall. ; Light/Light: : Judgement of Light, which gives a chance to heal the attacker : Seal of Light, which gives a chance to heal upon striking any target : This combination also works well against fighting multiple mobs at once. ; Justice/Light: : Judgement of Justice, which prevents the judged from fleeing : Seal of Light, which gives a chance to heal upon striking any target : This combination might work well in certain circumstances. ; Justice/Command: : Judgement of Justice, which prevents the judged from fleeing is : ideal in PvE versus humanoids who generally flee when their health : is low. Combined with Commander for near double damage when it procs ; Wisdom/Crusader: : The same basic idea here as with the Light/Crusader combo, but for mana instead. ; Wisdom/Wisdom: : And again... mana regeneration. When you need your mana back. This is great for when you are mainly healing and your out of mana. With spiritual focus, you can offtank one mob and still heal decently. These are a sampleing. Obviously one of the great strengths of the paladins seal/judgement abilities is the flexability. Use Holy Light early and often. Once you have Spiritual Focus and can heal fairly fast in combat, make sure you still heal early so as not to get caught in a situation where you simply can't heal fast enough. If you do manage to get caught in that situation, (We all do sometimes... it sucks! Heh), there are several ways out of it. If you are fighting just one target, you can use hammer of justice to stun it. The length of this stun is variable depending on the rank you are useing, but it will always allow you to get at least one heal off. If you are fighting multiple targets, then you can use divine shield/divine protection, whichever you have. Again the length varies with the rank, but you should be able to get at least one heal off with it. Keep in mind though, that these two shields are best used when you are out of mana. If you can, use all your mana healing with spiritual focus, and then use your shield and bandage yourself. You do know first aid, right? Also, by the time the shield wears off, if you had blessing of wisdom on yourself, you should now have enough mana to heal yourself again. The second to last ability, blessing of protection, protects you only from physical attacks. This can be used to apply a second bandage, if you are only fighting melee enemies, and if you have not used another shield or bandage on yourself in the past minute. Try and space your use of these shields out. The last thing to be mentioned here is lay on hands, which of course, is a full heal that drains all your mana. This is always best used as a last ditch effort: The second wind, as it were. Also, later ranks in the spell will give the target some mana back, which makes it even more useful when you get worn down. Don't worry so much about DPS as how long you can stay alive. If you get into a sticky situation, and keep hitting something for 4 DPS over the course of 3-4 minutes it will die. The counter to this is that if you cannot keep yourself healed, you better run because that is your strongest ability. When it becomes available Blessing of Light significantly increases the mana effectiveness of the paladin healing spells Holy Light and Flash of Light. Flash of Light is more mana efficient than Holy Light and is a shorter cast; use early and often. Basic Partying Strategies You will have two roles in a party: healer and tank. One of these will come first and one second, depending on the makeup of your party. Make sure you (and others) are aware of your role from the outset to avoid problems later. Normally, if no priest is in your party you will be healing while trying to keep aggro off the 'weaker' party members. If you are tanking, you should probaly always have righteous fury on - it is always better for a paladin to get aggro instead of the squishies in case the warrior drops. Begin the fight, and when the mobs get to you, use consecrate at least once. Consecration is your friend. It's also the friend of all those AoE addict mages and warlocks out there. Just make sure they don't start AoEing untill your consecration has been going for a few seconds, and keep casting it as they keep AoEing. And make sure you have righteous fury on. If you start getting low on mana, this technique is mana intensive, then begin the fight with seal/blessing of wisdom and keep useing them throughout the fight. It will help to keep your mana up. Also note when someone in your group uses crowd control. Consecrate is notorious for breaking all kinds of crowd control - if you can avoid useing it around sheep, mobs on ice, shackeled undead, then don't. If you are the only possible tank in the group, then it is better that the group allow some room between the mobs that are getting CCed and where you grab aggro. And if your group is useing hunter traps, or wyverns stings, or the crowd control tends to break early, you should probaly save holy shock for getting aggro when the newly freed mob goes straite for your squishes. While you can keep a party member alive simply by healing them and not pulling any aggro off them, this is not to say they will be just as effective. Prime examples of this are mages: Their DPS will drop if their casting is being hampered by being hit. Their DPS will be much higher if they can get off their spells at maximum speed while you tank. Buff everyone in your party to their best advantage. Ask your party what blessings they would like. You will be loved. The party will most likely be better as a result of each member being given the blesses they prefer and like to work with best. If another pally is in the group, talk with him and the rest of the group that way all members have 2 blesses that they like. You will be loved. Same sort of thing for multiple pallies and auras. You will be loved. Also, if there is more than one pladin in the group, make sure you use your judgements and seals in concert, and do your best to all judge the same mob. Decide early which paladin (or other player) will be the one that the others assist. One possible combination for three paladins: # Judgement of Justice, Seal of Justice (prevent fleeing, give stun chance) # Judgement of the Crusader, Seal of Righteousness or of Command (maximum Holy damage) If the mob being attacked gets cowardly and tends to flee when he finds out that he won't outlast the player characters, the first one is indispensible. For maximum damage, the second one is very good, but that's all it's good for. If it's only one mob, and that a boss, if you're most concerned about simply making it out alive, all paladins in the group should use the Seal of Justice. This may cause the stun to stack so that he may never recover from it, if the hit rate and the stun rate is good enough. Even in this case, there should be at least two different judgements on him. Use auras that provide the best benefit to the party, not just to you. Retribution is probably better used when all of the party already has pretty good defense, because the differential won't be that significant. However, when in a group of squishies, especially if they have a tendency to generate aggro, Devotion should be best because that extra armor may just nearly double their defense capability and keep them alive a considerable amount longer. Concentration may be one that is least used, and should never be chosen if there is only one paladin in a group. Pay attention to your party members health. Make sure you heal them when they need it, or you may be resurrecting more often than you might want to. Also, the death of one party member may lead to a higher probability of a wipe. As a paladin, most of our increased healing power comes through +healing items and enchantments, as well as a good chunk of damage comming from +spell power. Just for general information, here is a list of enchantments that are useful to us: Hands - +30 Healing Head - +10 Stamina, +7 Defense and +24 Healing (ZG) Legs - +10 Stamina, +7 Defense and +24 Healing (ZG) Shoulder - +33 Healing - Exalted - Zandalar Tribe (ZG) Weapon - +55 Healing Weapon - +30 Spell power Working with Other Classes Things Paladins want Non-Paladins to know #Not all of us have Blessing of Kings, sorry. #We have no HoT. (Heal over Time) #We are not overpowered. Learn to play. #We can Tank, but it is very hard for us to keep aggro, so don't start yelling at us if you steal hate from us. #We use Plate and 2 Handed weapons as well, so don't pull that "I get plate drops" junk. #Warriors: do not roll on the Paladin Lightforge set. We need the INT, you do not. #We aren't there to do hot DPS, so don't expect us to destroy the instance without your help. Need buffs? We got you. Need the hot heals? All over it. Solo the entire zone while you stand back and get EXP? Not so much. Duel Strategies The ultimate PVP build is holy tree to divine favor, protection tree to repentence. Get 300 first aid, you will need it in certain matchups. It cost like 20g but trust me it is worth it. Paladins don\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'t realize is the 20 yard stun in protection tree > any skill you can possibly have in retribution tree. You see the second stun (Repentance) is invaluable both in dueling and real PVP. It is very hard to escape from someone with two ranged stuns. Whatever little extra damage you do via retribution tree, doesn\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'t do you any good when you get kited. The 20 yard stun makes ALL THE DIFFERENCE IN THE WORLD versus ranged classes. It also gives you yet another way to get guaranteed healing. When you are using first aid while you immune, and divine favor + illuminance to get free critical heal, your mana bar lasts very very long. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'As of Patch 1.9 the new Paladin Talent trees do not allow for us to have Repentance or BoK with Divine Favor anymore as DF was moved. If you have first aid at 300 this is not to much of a problem with your second stun but it will mean we get no more \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\"free\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" heals in combat.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\' \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\' Edit 2: As of Patch 1.9, Repentance was moved to the retribution tree (as to balance Reckoning). I believe this makes the above info obsolete. There are many good builds for 1.9 Paladins, and most are posted on the World of Warcraft Paladin Forum. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\' Here we go: *Warrior, you should be able to beat 5 lv higher than you, You have 2 stuns, use the first one to damage, the second one to heal yourself. For same level fights you won\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'t even have to shield yourself to win. *Rogue, First if you are human use perception and the hammer of justice. Cheapshot has a 5 yard range, hammer has 10 yard, it is very very hard for a Rogue to land the cheapshot but even if he does land it, it is no problem. Once again, stun to damage, sleep to divine favor heal. When you do go immune, use your bandage. You only need cleanse to remove poison and seal of crusader to do damage. Don\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'t let your health go below 30% and you can survive biggest combos. Also, a \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'Reckoning Bomb\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\' is useful, especially against high-level rogues. This is when you stop attacking them, and let the crits roll in for a few seconds, to build up 5 charges of Reckoning (talent in the Protection Tree), then attack. All 5 extra melee attacks hit at once, and if you\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'ve got Seal of Command going, it can proc as well. *Hunter, Once again, the two stuns and your big 2 hander will easily allow you to close the range. Cleanse and blessing of freedom as much as you can. Worst case divine shield and bandage. Try to get off a repetence -> divine favor heal. This fight is cake. The so called \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\"kiting\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\" does not work at all versus Paladins. A note: CLEANSE VIPER STING! It costs the hunter more mana to cast viper sting than for you to cast cleanse. Do it. *Priest, \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\"hard matchup\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\". Here is how you can make it easy. A priest will not try to damage you until they drain your mana (any damage they do just repentence them and heal yourself). Stun them on any mana burn attempt if you are in range and whack them with your 2 hander. Eventually you will be low on mana, now the priest will try to damage you. It is almost impossible for a priest to shut you down so hard that you can not even divine shield, divine shield and bandage and priest will simply run out of mana. And worst case pop a LOH and there is no way he has enough mana to drain all of your mana as well as killing you. *Mage, Blessing of Freedom will free you from root/snare spell. Go whack them and try to stun them out of spells. They will blink, no problem, you run up to them and repentance them, now they can\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'t blink and you can either get some hits in or heal yourself. Outlast is the key here and once again you can always divine and bandage yourself. Make sure you stun->repetence in conjunction of each other and you will have no problems destroying mages. Mana for healing > mana for damage, especially consider the mage has to sheep you if you get low. *Shaman, The idea here is to gain control of the battle from the Shaman. When Earthshock hits, you\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'re put on cooldown for 2 seconds. Use Flash of Light to bait them into blowing Earthshock early - remember, shocks are all on the same 6 second cooldown. Then after the cooldown is gone, go into a normal Holy Light heal. When they plant a totem, walk away from it. Cleanse those Frost Shocks, and re-bless and re-seal when they Purge. The key is to out last their mana. Heal early, heal often. When you Shield up, bandage to conserve mana. As soon as a Shaman is out of mana, they are reduced to melee. And you wear plate :D How to Kill A... Rogue A rogue will generally not take you head-on. Unless they have epic gear, a rogue that attacks while a paladin has full health + mana = a dead rogue. If you see a rogue from far away suddenly dissapear, use perception. If you can, jam the hammer of justice button while they come in. You should be able to stun them before they get off the cheap shot. You may want to save it for healing later though, as a rogue will always try to interrupt your heals. Be sure to Purify anu poisons the rogue may use. If you go far enough into the protection tree (Although very few do after 1.9) and get Reckoning, the rogue is dead. Period. An extra 400-500 damage each crit? A rogue tries to crit. every third or fourth attack. Thats basically doubling your attack rate. Warrior 1v1, with about equal gear and skill level, a paladin will beat a warrior. All one has to do is outlast the warrior. Try to pull off a fake heal at around 60% or so. In the worst case scenario, the warrior will not intercept and you\'ll begin again at full health. All you have to do is outlast the warrior. You have a mana pool, use it. Although not as useful against warriors, reckoning is still a pretty usable skill. Priest You\'re screwed. If you had repentance, you could POSSIBLY keep a stunlock on him long enough for a hopeful 2 SoC Procs... Otherwise, they\\\'ll cast 5 or so DoT\\\'s and fear you and /spit on you while you run away with your health ticking down. Warlock Mage Outlast him. Mage with no mana = dead. Watch out for spell crits, they\'re deadly. Just heal, heal, heal some more. If you can, cast Blessing of Freedom as mages are very good at getting away with Frost Armor, Nova, and Blink. Druid Hunter Paladin LONG BATTLE AHEAD FOR YOU! Seriously. Paladin DPS is crap. They survive insanely long periods of time. I\'ve seen duels between paladins last hours. But then again...this would only be in a duel. Paladin = alliance only. Shaman How to Help A... Rogue Warrior Blessing of Freedom = Warriors best Friend. Priest Warlock Mage Druid Hunter Paladin Shaman --> Category:Paladins Category:Tactics